


Glimmer's Crazy Day

by TippenFunkaport



Series: SPOP Missing Scenes [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Birthday, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Diary/Journal, Fluff, Friendship, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Missing Scene, POV Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: Glimmer writes in her journal about a really crazy day she had with Adora, Bow and Swift Wind, the kind of wacky day you can only have by totally random chance... right?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & George & Lance (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: SPOP Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877965
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Glimmer's Crazy Day

Dear Diary, 

I know I haven’t written an entry in a zillion years but I have just had the craziest day and I’m still so hyped up over it I need to just, like, get it out of my system. 

So I was laying in bed doing that thing I do ever since the portal where I wake up and feel OK for a minute before I remember, just… everything with my mom and it all comes crashing back and I fell like total crud. Fun! So, you know, that’s a JOY reliving that every morning, and then remembering you can’t even lay around and wallow because you’re in charge of an entire freaking kingdom like you were never supposed to be EVER because your mom was immortal and it SUCKS!!!

But today, I’d barely even registered that it was morning when there was this NOISE, like a million tiny teapots screaming at once. Horrible, piercing, shrill, and way too familiar. 

Yeah. Shriekflies! Can you believe it? 

The little shimmery yellow nightmares were EVERYWHERE! Like, seriously, the ENTIRE floor was thick with them like someone had poured them out of a bucket or something. And they don’t bite or anything but if you step on them they leave this smell that takes WEEKS to get off and the last thing I wanted was that stench on me or in my room, right? So what the hell am I going to do? 

Now, normally I would just teleport out of there but I haven’t been recharging for… reasons… and, besides, I’m still in my pajamas all my clothes are down there in shriekfly central. But then the randomest thing happened. Swift Wind comes up to my open window and he’s all “Did someone say Swift Wind?” and I started to be like, “No!! No one ever says Swift Wind!” but then I realized he could actually be useful for a change. 

So Swift Wind rescues me from my bed and I called down to one of the guards to deal with the situation in my room and she looked realllly confused to see me flying around on Swift Wind this early in my pajamas but she didn’t say anything because, you know… almost Queen. But Swift Wind was yammering on about how shriekflies don’t like being indoors so they’ll probably leave on their own if we give them time. 

And I’m trying to explain to him that I can NOT just hang around all day in my pajamas??? First of all, because I have, like, royal stuff to do and the Horde is up our butt every minute not to mention that my freaking coronation is in three? two? days!!!! And there’s a whole bunch of stuff to do related to that and if I didn’t get it done in time that would be NOT GOOD.

Except that idiot horse didn’t hear me right because he was all, “The Whispering Woods? Sure, I can take you there!” And I’m yelling my head off like, “No! I said…” but he couldn’t hear me I guess because the next thing I know we’re over the woods, and then Swift Wind dives down randomly and I have no idea what’s going until I notice Bow. 

And it was a good thing we were there because apparently I was not the only person having a bad morning. Bow was practicing archery and had somehow managed to goo arrow himself to a freaking tree. Like, how? He tried to explain it during the HALF AN HOUR it took ALL THREE OF US to get him down and I still don’t understand exactly what happened there. 

But it actually ended up being kind of hilarious because we were all stuck at one point and by the time we actually got out we were all sticky and green. There was so much goo in Swift Wind’s mane, Bow made it stick straight up in a mohawk and Swift Wind ended up turning himself in so many circles trying to see his own head he got dizzy. And it was really funny but after a while it was like, OK, I am sticky and gross and covered with goo and IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING WOODS IN MY PAJAMAS, can I please go home now?

Bow wants to come with us but he’s like, oh, wait, “I have to find my pencil arrow.” He’s looking all around the ground while I’m just sitting there like, since when do you even have pencil arrows? What good would that be? 

But he’s taking forever so I start trying to help him look and then the doofus sets off The Most obvious pit trap I have ever seen, like it was twigs and some leaves, barely even covered. And I try to pull him out and somehow he yanks me down with him and I tell him I’m going to have him banished from the kingdom for that and he LAUGHS AT ME. 

Now the whole bottom of this thing is this massive pile of leaves so I throw some at him and he throws some at me and it turns into the massive leaf fight/wrestling thing and by the time Swift Wind comes back with Adora to rescue us, we are both laughing so hard we’re crying and a complete disaster. Because now we’re not just covered with the world’s stickiest goo but also sticks and leaves and dirt. And it almost didn’t matter I was in my pajamas anymore because I looked like a swamp monster. 

And a cranky swamp monster. Because I’d never even gotten to eat breakfast and I was getting really hungry. So Swift Wind offered to take us all back to Bright Moon and we piled on but we only went a little way before he got all dramatic about how he was so hungry his inner compass was messed up? And Bow was all, “Yeah yeah, that’s totally a thing, you better let us down so you can go eat, buddy.”

And I was just sitting there like “What? That’s not a thing???” but no one was listening to me and Swift Wind dropped us off somewhere arbitrary in the woods. And then he went off to get apples or whatever and then we’re just randomly lost in the woods with no way home? 

So we start walking and Bow is like, “Hey, actually we’re pretty close to my dads!” 

Then we’re randomly at The Library which was awkward as HECK since I’d only met Bow’s dads that one other time before and ALSO I AM STILL IN MY PAJAMAS AND COVERED IN GOO AND NATURE AND CRAP but they were actually really happy to see us and didn’t seem nearly as surprised by what a mess we were as I would have thought. So we took showers and got cleaned up and then we all ate our body weight in pancakes and maybe I was just hungry but it was basically the best food I ever ate in my life. 

Oh, and Bow gave me some clean clothes to change into after my shower that he said were his sister’s but she must be, like, the exact same size as me because they fit perfectly. And it was this really cute purple shirt with this sparkly blue heart in the middle just like Bow’s and this pair of shorts that were somehow… also a skirt? And they were just so comfy and soft after having to be all formal for the last few weeks that I never wanted to take them off ever. 

Bow had changed too and I expected him to just be wearing his usual stuff— which I totally get because with the war and everything it’s so much easier to just wear the same thing every day— but instead, he came down in this gold cropped T-shirt I have never seen before with a red heart on it and he looked like a total cutey. And it was just a random shirt he’d grabbed, whatever, but it looked a little like what I was wearing and it reminded me how, when we were little, Bow used to make us matching shirts every year on my birthday. Which kind of made me sad… but also happy too, if that makes sense?

Then we hung around with Bow’s dads a little bit even after we were done with the pancakes, mostly laughing while Bow tried to stop his dads from telling embarrassing stories about him as a baby and I have to remember to write down the one about the bubble gum and petting zoo later because it was too hysterical. 

But it was so… I don’t know warm and comfy and… family-ish? just sitting around there talking with them and it felt like… something I hadn’t had in a really long time.

Finally, I was like, ugh, I should go back because we’d been there a while. But then Lance comes over and asks if we can run to the market for them and get a few things. And I wanted to be like, uh, I am about to be Queen of Bright Moon, surely you know I have more important things to do than run errands? But then he did those freaking puppy dog eyes that are impossible to say no to and, I swear, if we could get Bow and his dad to stand outside the Horde and make those eyes at Hordak and Catra, they’d both just surrenderer and apologize and save everyone a lot of trouble. 

So I pull my friends aside and try to explain that I’d never actually even been to the market before, having servants for that and all, and maybe they should go themselves while I head back to the castle but Bow was all like, “GASPPPPP Adora’s never been either I have so much to show you guys aaaaah!” And there’s no talking to him when he gets like that because he’s like this puppy who’s bouncing around because thought he heard the word walkies and you can’t say no to him, he’s too adorable and it’ll break his little puppy heart. 

Then we’re walking to the freaking market and Bow’s turning it into this game where no one can know who we are. Which means fake names for some reason? We just let Adora be Dora because she’s only like got one taxed brain cell and probably couldn’t remember anything else. And then he made my name be Pinkie and then I had to kick his ass and make him be Snoreville as punishment but it wasn’t even satisfying revenge because he thought it was funny. 

We ended up being at the market for HOURS because Bow could not stay focused on just getting the stuff we were there for and wanted to show us EVERYTHING and Adora had to stop and try every food. They were both driving me crazy but it was hard not to laugh at their antics and get kind of sucked into all their mayhem. 

At one point, we tried to get Adora to pick out a new jacket, which was a total lost cause, and it all kind of devolved into Bow coming up with THE WORST outfits to make us model so I started making him put on every ugly hat we saw to get back at him but that backfired because there has never been a hat that Bow doesn’t love, apparently, and the only thing stopping him from wearing them every day is, like, archery visibility or whatever he was going on about. 

Then we had to talk Adora down from autographing every single She-Ra doll at the toy stand because that would blow our cover and we were finally FINALLY going to get out of there when Bow made the mistake of pointing out a craft stand and we spent a hilarious half an hour trying to get Adora to grasp the concept behind wind-chimes. 

By now it’s really REALLY late. We get back to Bow’s dads and I’m ready to just say hi real quick, drop off the stuff from the market, and get back to Bright Moon but they have this whole huge dinner ready and they’d already set places for us and everything, clearly expecting us to stay. And what am I supposed to do, blow off Bow’s dads? I can’t. Especially because they were being really sweet and they kept asking me how I was and how I liked the market and one time Lance just gave me this really tight hug for no reason at all and Bow tried to shoo him away but I didn’t mind. It was… nice. Dad-ish, I guess.

Oh, and there was a moment after dinner that was kind of strange. They’d made cookies for dessert and Adora got all weird asking why it wasn’t a cake and Bow kept talking over her and changing the subject. I don’t know what that was about. Though Adora and food are always a whole thing so who knows. 

Somehow then we got roped into playing some board game I’ve never heard of in my LIFE where you’re an archaeologist digging out First Ones relics. I never really quite understood the rules but Bow was leaning over my shoulder helping me play the whole time and it was kind of nice, having him snuggled all close like that so I didn’t mind. Adora and George were both super into it and it got pretty competitive and when Adora finally won she did this victory dance that it was honestly a real shame we hadn't gotten on video because we could have used it for blackmail forever.

Just as the game was wrapping up, guess who freaking finally came back? Yup, Swift Wind! I hugged George and Lance goodbye, thanked them for letting us crash their day, invited them to the coronation aaaand we just got back home a few minutes ago. Way too late to do anything useful since it’s pretty much bedtime but I’m kind of having a hard time being mad about it because, as crazy as today was? I kind of had a lot of fun. Way more fun than I’ve had in a while, especially since my mom's been gone. So while technically it was a wasted day in terms of ALL the work I have to do… I guess I sort of needed the break too. 

Anyway, I’m SO exhausted from all this chaos and I think I might actually be able to fall asleep at a reasonable time for a change so let me end this here and actually go do that.

* * *

...so I was going to go to bed but I realized I never put the date on this entry and when I stopped long enough to think about it I realized... uh… today was my birthday? 

I stared at the date for like twenty minutes because... what the hell? Like this day that I have been dreading, just absolutely DREADING for weeks, maybe even more than the coronation... and I just completely missed it? 

And I’m especially confused because I was with Bow and Adora all day and even though I told them I didn’t want to do anything this year… they didn’t say anything about it? Like, not anything? And now I'm just sitting here like... did they forget? 

Wouldn't that be the icing on this whole cruddy situation, not only do I have this absurd day being dragged all over the place, my freaking best friends forget it's even my birthday? Like Adora I can forgive because she didn’t even know birthdays were a thing until like two years ago but I have known Bow for over half my life? 

He knows! He KNOWS I always spend my whole birthday with my mom and now that she was gone I was going to just pretend it wasn’t happening and hide in my room all day and just... be sad and... instead... 

...ok so this is going to sound insane but you don't think he planned this do you? So the day wouldn't be anything like my usual birthdays and I wouldn't... No, that's just crazy, right? 

I mean, Adora and Swift Wind would have had to be in on it too and they both can't lie to save their... though, actually, Adora was being weird about the cake thing and Bow was really quick to jump in when Swift Wind said… but that doesn't mean... 

Anyway, how would he have even known about the shriekflies? He couldn’t have. That was totally out of the blue! We've never even seen them this far west so... unless... 

No, catching that many just to... Even he's not crazy enough to... 

...I'm going to go talk to him. 

* * *

OK, so… yeah.

My best friend is a crazy person.

When I finally got him to come clean, I shoved him and told him I hated him, and then I cried, like, A LOT. So he tried to explain and I told him to just shut up and hug me. And then somehow we ended up back in here and I guess we’re having our usual birthday sleepover anyway because he already passed out on my window seat and there is no way in hell I'm leaving him alone now that I know the level of depravity that maniac is up to. If I'm laying half on top of him, at least I know he's not out catching rare insects and making up pencil arrows and plotting ridiculous goo scenarios and making me cute shirts he pretends are his sisters'. 

He made me a new battle table figure too, with my new haircut and my dad's staff. It was actually on my dresser the whole time, not that I had a chance to check there with everything going on. 

I just can’t freaking believe him.

Anyway, before he fell asleep I told him I didn’t really hate him but also I did, you know? And he just smiled all cute because he’s Bow and he gets it so I shoved him again but, like, not as hard. And now I’m just watching him sleep thinking… I don’t know. 

...something about friendship and the miracle of a perfectly wonderful day playing at being normal in the middle of the worst time of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the following headcanon a while ago that I posted on Tumblr here https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/post/626006190467547136/glimmer-clearly-wasnt-made-queen-immediately
>
>> Glimmer clearly wasn’t made queen immediately after Angella’s disappearance because of the change in her appearance. Some time passed there.
>> 
>> And my brain has fixated on the idea that maybe it was because she wasn’t old enough yet to be Queen (as with Elsa in Frozen). Since she’s supposed to be around 18 by the end of the series then it would fit that they needed to wait for her to turn 18 before she could officially become Queen, even though she was probably unofficially doing the job before then.
>> 
>> But that means that our poor girl likely had the saddest birthday ever shortly before her coronation. Not only would it have been her first birthday without her mom, it would have also been this deadline she’d have been dreading knowing it’s when everything would officially change and she became Queen for real. 
>> 
>> And now I can’t stop thinking about what that day might have been like…
> 
> And everyone yelled at me for making them sad. So I was like, OK, but what if it WASN'T sad, somehow, against all odds? Because you know Bow would want to do everything in his power to make sure his bestie had a good birthday.
> 
> And that's the origin of this fic! 
> 
> And I posted it today because, according to Dreamworks, Glimmer was born on December 1st so Happy Birthday, Glimmer!
> 
> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. [https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com](https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/)


End file.
